Justice Alliance Prologue
by C.A. Turner
Summary: A challenge to the readers. This is an Elseworlds fic, to be continuedwhere I left off. The descendents of the Justice League, New Teen Titans, and the Power Rangers are needed to face a new threat to the Universe.


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Here is the beginning of my challenge to everyone here. Saban, DC, Columbia/Screen Gems, Paramount/Viacom, etc. This is the setup for anyone to take over here. Set in the MMPR/JLA Universe, this leads into a hopeful future. Call it an Elseworlds possibility if you will. Anyone can take over after this prologue. And now…_

**JUSTICE ALLIANCE PROLOGUE: A BEGINNING OF HOPE**

_**Present:  
**_  
Lex Luthor, Rita Repulsa, and the Legion of Apocalypse had tried to capture New York City and the United Nations Building, with Aquaman's help. The various Diplomats and Ambassadors were hurded into the main hall, and threatened with bodily harm unless the Countries of Earth bowed to them and turned over control of all of Earth's resources to them. The Ninja Storm Rangers were capturing people throughout New York.

The President summoned the Justice League of America, who contacted all of Earth's heroic teams. Meeting at the Hall Of Justice, the heroes began discussing ways to end this new threat. "It doesn't surprise me that they would go this far. Now…how do we stop them?" Superman asked all the assembled teams.

Zordon, Princess Shayla, Gosei, and the Guardians of the Universe had gathered on the Animarium, and had the Wild Force Rangers contact the heroes. Ganthet told everyone "Your villains are willing to end all the lives in the UN and the City. You must stop these fiends…any way possible."

Trini Kwan, the Yellow Morphin Ranger, was surprised. "There is no other way? We use Maximum Takedown on them?"

Batman looked at Trini. "Believe me, I hate the thought of killing anyone…except for the Joker. But, the fate of the Earth is at stake here. I'm afraid that we have no choice here."

Green Lantern Hal Jordan looked at everyone and spoke "Maybe we do. The Guardians have contacted me and are sending as many GLs to help us out here. They can go throughout the Earth and protect everyone."

Wonder Woman added "Mother and the Amazons are also on their way as well. While they are helping us save the Earth, the Titans have contacted the other Power Ranger teams."

Jason Lee Scott, the Red Morphin Ranger, took over. "Princess Shayla & Zordon contacted us and have got in touch with Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force. They're contacting the other Rangers and the Legion of Super Heroes." After he finished, the ThunderCats came in, along with the new Ranger team, Power Rangers MegaForce. Troy Burrows, the Red MegaForce Ranger, stated "The villains are making more demands on the televised networks. They're demanding that all law enforcement and legal institutions be disbanded…or lives will be lost…not just the Diplomats, they're going to go throughout the planet."

Black Canary spoke "No more time for discussion. However, fortunately, we do not need to use Maximum Takedown. Maximum Capture is in effect."

Zack Taylor, the Black Morphin Ranger, smiled at this. "No innocents hurt, but do whatever it takes to stop the bad guys just short of murder."

As the heroes left to stop the Legion of Apocalypse, Kimberly Hart-Oliver, the Pink Morphin Ranger, looked at Wonder Woman. Both heroines had an idea to prevent something like this from ever happening…again, and after this was over, now would be the perfect time to put this into action.

The Ninja Storm Rangers were terrorizing the city of New York, when the MegaForce Rangers, along with the Huntress, Firestorm, and Titans Supergirl, Red Arrow, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, and Cyborg arrived. "That's far enough, creeps!" Gia Moran, the Yellow MegaForce Ranger, shouted.

"We didn't come alone, losers!" Dustin Brooks shouted. A gulag of putties, tengas, hunger dogs, and orgs appeared, along with Killer Frost, Chesire, Captain Cold, and Black Hand. "Now try and stop us!"

"They didn't come alone, either!" Another voice snapped. Martian Manhunter appeared, along with several Green Lanterns, Legionnaires, and the Secret Six. "Will you homicidal maniacs surrender now?"

"NEVER!" Shane Clark screamed, and the battle began. Supergirl and Emma Goodall, the Pink MegaForce Ranger, got all bystanders to safety, while Green Lanterns John Stewart, Katma Tui, Guy Gardner, Laira, and Kilowog went to work, shoring up building foundations weakened by the explosions leaving them for Firestorm to strengthen them once more.

"NO!" Tori Hansen screamed, only for Gia to knock her out with one punch, shattering her helmet in the process. "Pathetic."

Troy joined Kyle and J'onn in stopping Black Hand, using his martial arts skills to distract him while Kyle knocked the villain off his feet, leaving him for J'onn to finish off. While this was going on, Cyborg and Red Arrow polished off several hunger dogs, and for good measure, Troy then knocked out Shane with almost complete and total ease.

As this was going on, Red Arrow distracted Dustin with a barrage of arrows, leaving him easy prey for Noah Carver, the Blue MegaForce Ranger. Dustin never knew what hit him. Emma finished off Blake Bradley, while both Hunter Bradley and Cam Watanabbe were slammed by Jake Holling, the Black MegaForce Ranger. Cyborg & Supergirl trashed several tengas with both white sound and heat vision. Supergirl then turned this on Killer Frost, knocking her out, as Chesire was also knocked out, this time with a blast of one of Cyborg's sonic disruptors.

Captain Cold screamed in terror as he faced John Stewart and Guy Gardner, then tried to freeze them both in place. This didn't work, for Guy created heat blasts to free them, then John trashed his freeze gun, making Cold weaponless. "We did it, guys, New York is safe." Troy stated.

"The rest depends on our friends, and can they save the U.N." J'onn finished for everyone.

The Outsiders soon reported in that they and the Lightstar Rangers had stopped Heat Wave, Baron Bedlam, and Dr. Light (the villain), and the JSA helped the Operation Overdrive Rangers nail Flurrius, Creepox, Chronos, and Poison Ivy. The Wild Force, Jungle Fury, and Mystic Force Rangers, along with Zatanna & Dr. Fate crushed their foes: Dr. Psycho, Brainiac, Two-Face, Sinestro, Byth, and Miratrix. Reports were coming in that all the villain teams were being captured…no one being killed…hero or villain. Batman, for once, was optimistic…or as optimistic as he could be. "And now…?"

Wonder Woman smiled as the Titans and Zeo Ranger reported in, saying that they had caught the H.I.V.E., Dai Shi, and the Machine Empire, saying only one word... "Now."

Lex Luthor, Rita Repulsa, the Joker, Cheetah, a fleet of Manhunters, Major Force, a pack of tengas, Fatality, Byth, and several putties kept the hostages in the main conference room. Luthor gloated "Soon, there will be a new world order…one in which we will rule, and then…"

"It will be exposed as a fantasy. It ends NOW!" Zordon's unmistakable voice rippled through the room. As he said this, multiple colored teleportation lights flashed…rescuing the Ambassadors & Diplomats…replacing them with the incoming Justice League of America!

"NO!" Rita screamed.

"Would any of you Rangers mind if I knocked Rita on her ass?" Isis asked.

Jason grinned beneath his helmet. "Go for it."

And in minutes, the fight was on. The villains got in a few lucky punches, but after that, they were being punched, kicked, slapped, slammed, thrown, beaten, trashed, pile-driven, and thoroughly humiliated. In 29 minutes, the threat was no more…and the Legion of Apocalypse's new plan of conquest was no more.

"Yeah!" Zack cheered, and when no one was looking, took off his helmet and gave Wonder Woman a smouldering kiss, to which Chris Partridge, the Black Leopard ThunderCat, sighed and said jokingly "Come on you 2, get a room!"

Laurie Partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat, smiled and looked over at her brother, Keith, the Red Lion ThunderCat. He was proud that they were able to prevent a global tragedy this day.

Wonder Woman grinned at her boyfriend, then looked around the U.N. Assembly Room. They needed to return here tomorrow…it was time.

_**The Next Day:**_

The Un Assembly Room was full to capacity with each and every Ambassador from each member nation…and even a few who weren't. The Justice League, Titans, and all heroes…including each and every Ranger team, were about to address the Assembly. Wonder Woman was chosen. Nervous at first, she walked up to the dais, then began to speak…

"U.N. Members…we have overcome a serious threat yesterday…but the fact remains that the potential for this still exists. If we are to achieve peace with each other, all brothers and sisters from each nation must join together to fix this problem…including ourselves.

We have a unique opportunity here…to truly end inequality, bigotry, hunger, and want. We can, starting today, achieve true peace, freedom, unity, and brotherhood. Politics cannot achieve this, only by truly coming together, all of us, from all races, creeds, classes, and countries, can end the ills afflicting our planet. By using education, understanding, respect and common goals, we can end world hunger, pollution, segregation, and our other ills in this world.

We will start talks with all UN nations…ALL nations, their leaders and the populations of the world, and ask you what you think is needed to save this Earth. We cannot do this alone. Those of us with power can't do this by ourselves…no matter what type of power. No one person…or country can achieve this alone...we must do this together…as one world.

Toghether, we can achieve the goal of an Earth where there is no need for locking our doors at night…where we can look at one another without suspicion, and instead welcome each other with open arms…where we can readily help one another. We must start this today…we must start NOW!"

There was a resounding cheer from the Assembly. No vote was needed. The entire UN Delegation shouted "YES!"

Zack grinned beneath his helmet, as Batman walked up to her. "Well, Diana, Looks like your dream is about to begin to achieve reality. What now?"

2 years later:

World hunger and poverty have been virtually eliminated, and although crime and evil do still exist, it is now much less prevalent. With the Power Angels helping to alleviate poverty by using their powers to bring much needed resources to places on Earth that had none, Hawkman & Hawkwoman helped UNICEF lessen hunger among the world's children, Isis, the Morphin Rangers, the ThunderCats, and members of the Investigative Branch teaching populations about conservation, planting, and water and wind energy, and Batman and the Law Enforcement officials from each continent working on programs to empower victims of crime, the Earth soon started it's journey to an utopia.

_**1000 years later…2915:**_

Hunger, pollution, crime, and prejudice have mostly been eliminated. The Legion Of Super Heroes have carried on the Justice League's works to aid the Earth. People now have no need for money, as there is now a true equality of the human classes. The Legionnaires were on hand for the most amazing development…Earth, Betazed, Oa, Thanagar, Eltar, and other worlds have gathered together to form the United Federation of Planets.

_**Stardate: 2639471.51**_

Capt. Jean-Luc Picard came onto the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D and spoke "This is a proud moment. We have managed to achieve a beginning to peace and understanding between the Vulcans and the Romulans. Now with the chance of reunification between them, there may stand a chance of harmony & peace throughout the Universe.

First Officer Cmdr. Tasha Yar smiled at this bit of news. Since Superman had come into their timeframe briefly through a tear in time, he had saved her from Armus on the planet Vagra II, she had a reverence for 20th and 21st century metahumans. "I'm glad to hear it. The Justice League worked hard to begin what we take for granted today."

Lt. Cmdr. Data, Lt. Cmdr. Geordi LaForge, Lt. Worf, and Chief Medical Officer Dr. Beverly Crusher were all there as Picard gave his highest praise to the ship's counselor, Cmdr. Deanna Troi. "Were it not for your empathy and ability to sooth tensions between them, this may have not happened. Starfleet wishes to give you a possible promotion…on the subject of Starfleet…have you heard from your husband yet?"

"Will? He's finishing up another diplomatic meeting between the Cardassians and the Ligonians. He says he and Wesley will try and meet us on Risa." Troi spoke of her husband, Ambassador William T. Riker. With him on his mission was Crusher's son Ensign Wesley Crusher.

Data did have a question "It has been said that power alone could not solve all problems. The Justice League knew this, but why wait until such a dire time?"

LaForge then told him "It wasn't for trying. From what I read, that period was filled with all sorts of unspeakable offenses towards one's fellow man."

Crusher then spoke "Thank God we were finally able to move towards where we are now…and we have the Justice League and all other heroes of that period to thank for this."

_**Stardate 641765.02 (October 7, 2964):**_

In a galaxy hidden from view, 2 people, a brother and sister, were watching the events of the Universe unfold. Discord, the male, frowned. "Peace. Harmony. Universal understanding. Rubbish! It is all a fraud!"

Discordia, his sister, smiled an evil smile. "Our armies are ready. We will conquest the entire Universe. All will tremble before us soon.

Discord shared his sister's evil grin. "It will soon be time. The Universe is so coddled by this peaceful inactivity, it won't know what hit it!" Both siblings then laughed an evil, deadly laugh.

**AND SO IT BEGINS…**


End file.
